


Your Turn

by IgotItAtTheHotTopical



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, IronStrange, IronStrange Week 2019, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Supreme Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, father Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical
Summary: It’s Stephens turn to fight the monsters. More like a crying rascal.





	Your Turn

Both Stephen and Tony groan when they start to hear the familiar sound of crying coming from the baby monitor. Stephen was facing down on the bed with his hand hanging, while Tony was in his side of the bed with a pillow over his face. Ever since they adopted Peter their lives have been ten times more better— minus the baby poop, baby vomit and waking up at almost crack of dawn— everything was perfect. Both of them were happy, grateful, and neither of them regretted their choices. In all honesty they both agreed on being ready to be parents and being ready to start a family together. The conversation about adopting and starting a family came up while watching 'It Takes Two', Till this day Stephen has no idea why they were watching that film, but was glad, otherwise they wouldn't be waking up at crack of dawn to calm down their infant son.

********

_1 Year Ago_

_While Stephen sat on the couch with Tony's head leaning heavily on his lap and the Doctors fingers gently scratching the billionaires head, they kept their eyes on the screen in front of them, watching as the film played in their living room and enjoying each other's warmth. Stephen honestly does not remember how he got stuck watching the film, but he didn't mind, the moment Tony laid down on his lap with a smile Stephen chuckles and gently began stroking the mans head. Throughout the film Tony would snicker or snort, sometimes he'll make a comment about the low quality of the film, and Stephen would be there to remind him it was from the 90's. However, after a few more minutes past, Tony makes a comment that makes Stephen lose his focus on the film._

_"What do you think of kids?" Without looking away from the screen Stephen replies, even if he lost interest in the movie,_

_"What do **you** think of kids?" Tony shrugs his shoulder but says, "They aren't as bad as I thought,"_

_Stephen chuckles, "They really are something aren't they?"_

_Tony freezes at the doctors words and couldn't help but feel a small smile wanting to spread on his face. It wasn't a complete answer, but it was certainly enough for the billionaire to know that the Doctor didn't loath kids. The day Tony said yes on their wedding, 3 months ago, he hasn't stopped thinking about building a family with him. The thought would honestly scare him and would make him feel nervous to talk about it with his husband. Fearing Stephen would react differently or would completely drop the subject, even worse, would want a divorce. Tony knew Stephen was a tough guy to get by, especially when it comes to making him agree with stuff. So of course Tony would be scared to have the conversation with him, then again, he couldn't stop thinking about building a family with him and having a wonderful child. When did the great Tony Stark become so soft? Tony will never know that answer but he isn't trying to find it. All he knows ever since those two words left his mouth, Tony has been thinking about the future more and more._

_"So.. you wouldn't mind?" Tony asks while fidgeting with Stephens jeans,_

_Stephen finally glances down at the billionaires head and couldn't help the smile that spreads on his face. He knew where Tony was taking this subject and he knew Tony was nervous by the way he was playing with his jeans and feeling his fingers scraping his thigh every so often._

_"About what?" Stephen asks dumbly, still not taking his eyes off the billionaire_ ,

_Tony stays quiet for a few seconds and then nervously says, "Adopting,"_

_"No," Stephens response was short and simple, making the billionaires face break into a large smile and having warmth spread on his chest,_

_Without any other words, Tony lifts himself off the Doctors lap and goes on a sitting position. He lets his whiskey eyes gaze into ocean orbs, trying to see if he wasn't playing games with him, but all he saw was the truth and love._

_"So why don't we?" Tony finds himself asking before thinking but he couldn't help himself and he honestly didn't care anymore at this point,_

_Stephen stares at Tony with serious face, but knows he's smiling with his eyes._

_"Are you sure?" In all honesty, Stephen would drive to an Orphanage in a heart beat but he also wanted to make sure Tony was strongly ready for the next step of their relationship,_

_Without breaking eye contact, Tony answers in a firm tone, "Never been more sure,"_

************

•~Present~•

The following day, both Stephen and Tony went straight to the orphanage. After their fifth visit to an orphanage care, they finally settled somewhere in Queens. The only reason why they kept bouncing from place to place, was because either the kids were older or already have a family waiting for them. It was a bummer to walk out of the care without any adoption papers signed by both men, but luckily a lady named May had given Tony faith. She didn't quite explain very well over the phone and had a feeling this Peter wasn't going to be an easy kid, however, once the billionaires eyes landed on the small infant in the crib everything had muted around him. He still remembers how he found himself walking towards the infant, found himself hovering over the small infant and immediately locking eyes with chocolate orbs. Both Stephen and May remained in the background, Stephen observing his husband with a small smile and May with a loving smile when she knew Peter found his home and family.

Tony will always smile like an idiot whenever he remembers the first time he saw Peter in his crib and when he touched his little hand. The moment Tony let his digit make contact with Peters soft baby skin, Peter instantly wrapped his little hand around the billionaires finger, making Tony's heart melt from love. That moment forever burned in the billionaires mind and will never be annoying for him to tell the whole world, even if Stephen has heard—and seen— the story he will always smile at his husband because seeing Tony with the wide smile on his face will forever be joy for the Doctor.

After what seemed like a long process of signing papers, background information—at least that's what it felt like for Tony— both men were finally sitting outside of the hallway, waiting for Peter. Waiting for their son to come out of the room. Tony's hand was interlocked with Stephens, and having his leg bouncing up and down nervously and having anxiety. In a good way obviously. There would be times where Stephen would comfort him by giving him small pecks on the side of his head, or would squeeze his hand. It was Tony's turn to squeeze Stephens hand when May walked out of the door with a giggling Peter in her arms. Both men stay sitting on the chair with a awestruck look on their faces, May only chuckles at them before making her way towards them. As she got closer both Stephen and Tony jumped out of their chairs to meet her halfway. Tony instantly—but gently and carefully took Peter from May. Stephen thanked her with a hug and brought his attention back to both males, and having a loving smile when he sees Tony being too lost in Peter and smiling at the infant. After saying emotional farewells and Tony letting May she can visit him any time, both men happily make their way out of the building with a giggling Peter and out to _their home._

"Your turn," Tony mumbles against the pillow that's over his face,

With a sigh and a groan, Stephen climbs off the bed before walking out the room and down the hall where Peter is heard crying. The entire house was dark, thankfully Jarvis dimmed the lights, making it less painful for the Doctor. Finally reaching the infants room, Stephen finds himself wincing when his ears ring from the loud crying. Peter was standing in his crib, holding onto the rail while having tears and snot running down his face. It wasn't the best thing waking up at crack of dawn to comfort your kid about their nightmares, but Stephen and Tony would never leave them to 'tough it out'. That's how both of their childhood was like, and both of them agreed they would never treat their kids the same way.

With sleep still floating around in his head and eyes, Stephen makes his way towards Peter who was reaching out to him with one arm. As much as he can Stephen began comforting the crying infant and gently picked him up from his crib. Stephen rocks him while softly patting Peter on the back, hoping he'll quickly calm down so he can go back to sleep before he has to wake up to go to work. Mentally thanking god when he hears Peter calming down and crying less, Stephen keeps rocking him until he knows Peter is okay now. Walking back to the crib, Stephen lowers Peter but as soon as the infant didn't feel Stephens warmth he began crying once again, making Stephen groan and feeling his patience going thinner. Stephen leans his hands against the rail as he stares at Peter who was staring at him with new tears going down his face.

"Peter please," Stephen begs his son and closes his eyes from exhaustion, "I'll pay you money if you stop crying,"

Peter kept crying and only reached out towards Stephen. Not caring if he's getting louder and louder.

"Come on," Stephen says and grabs Peter once again to lay him back down on the bed, but Peter only cries harder,

With a defeated sigh Stephen makes up his mind and makes a mental note to blame Tony for Peters stubbornness.

"Fine, scoot over," Stephen carefully climbs the crib and as best as he can in the small space lets his back rest on the headboard,

It wasn't the best idea he can possibly have, but once Peter laid on top of the Doctors chest, Stephen mentally cheered for making the infant silent. Peter moved his head around the Doctors firm chest, trying to get comfortable and Stephen only watched him through sleepy eyes and can't help but let out a scoff when he sees Peter fixing himself.

"Don't make it a habit," Stephen finds himself telling the infant as if he'll listen and understand,

Although maybe he does. Peter was barely a year and he was already walking on his own. It scared the living crap out of both men when they turned around to the corner—where his small playground was at— only to see Peter standing on his own feet. Stephen and Tony never jumped so high off the couch before, and Tony doesn't remember the last time he ran so quickly from one corner to the other. Not that Tony does not exercise, but with all the work and taking care of Peter, there hasn't been time. Although, the billionaire sneaks in a few pull-ups while Peter patiently waits in his section of the garage. Well more like a 'dog cage' as Stephen calls it. Considering there's a small kids mat with a baby-proof cage around the mat. Ever since Peter went missing in the garage while he worked on a few inventions, Tony has been so paranoid to leave him alone for even a second.

Now that Peter has surprisingly figured out how to walk, Tony is ten times more stressed with the little rascal. Like the time he had to chase down Peter when he had a hammer in his hand, or the time he had Tony's torch—which wasn't his fault— and the time he shockingly and scarily had a damn knife in his hand. Anything that's around the little weasel, Peter wouldn't hesitate to grab it.

After a few minutes past, Stephen opens his eyes that he accidentally closed and saw how Peter was vastly asleep. His small body moving up and down at a soothing pace and the way his cheeks are slightly pink due to crying, everything about Peter at the moment was so beautiful and peaceful. What wasn't peaceful was every time Stephen made a movement, Peter would stir in his sleep and would only go higher on Stephens chest until his face was practically under his chin and his soothing breathing was hitting his neck. Stephen didn't feel like waking him up and risking another tantrum, but he also didn't want to fall asleep in such a tight space. Although, Stephen knew he lost this fight. With another defeated sigh and a roll of his eyes, Stephen angles his head to peck Peter on the head before closing his eyes and drifting off with his son on his chest.

The next falling day the alarm goes off and Tony wakes up to an empty bed. After muting the annoying noise, Tony glances back to the cold side of the bed, he doesn't remember hearing or feeling Stephen coming back, then again he did automatically fall asleep when Stephen left the room. With a loud yawn, Tony goes to a sitting position, however as he was coping with the morning something catches his eye. Turning to his left, on the night stand he notices how Stephens phone is still plugged in, how his watch is next to it and his car keys are also next to his phone. With furrowed brows Tony gets out of bed and begins looking around the room, trying to see if he can find anything else that shouldn't be there. Finding the Doctors work shoes, Tony begins walking out of the room. Without thought he walks towards Peters room and quietly opens the door. The moment he did he felt his heart melting at the sight. Straight ahead was an enormous body inside a baby crib with a small body on top of the monstrous man. Both males were asleep and the sight brought a huge smile to the billionaires face.

Walking to the crib, Tony strokes Stephens cheek until the man begins to stir in his sleep. In less than a second grey orbs are locking with his and a sleepy smile is tugging on the mans lips. Without any words, Tony begins to grab Peter but hands grip his wrist to stop him. Tony looks at Stephen and sees how the man is giving him a warning look as if he's saying, 'Wake him up and your dead'. Tony gives him a bitch face and carefully grabs Peter off the doctors chest. Thankfully the infant doesn't wake up, and Stephen gives a breath of relief when he quickly climbs off the small crib. Stretching has never felt so good.

"Morning, how was the sleep over?" Tony asks with a smirk after placing Peter back into the crib,

"Oh peachy, we told each other bed time stories until dawn," Stephen sarcastically replies back while cracking his back with a low groan,

Tony chuckles at him and sees how the Doctor glances at the infant with a smile. He then sees how Stephen carefully bends down to places a chaste kiss on Peters long hair before softly speaking again.

"Best sleepover I've ever had,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed!! 💕💕  
> -  
> -  
> Should I post more IronStrange content? Let me know in the comments! 💕💕


End file.
